Mi Paraíso: Tú
by Skoolld Tribal
Summary: “Te quiero”- susurró ella en cuanto él rompió el beso.“No te imaginas cuanto puedo llegar a amarte yo”-respondió él.One-Shot. Sy/S


**Disclaimer: **_Ni los personajes, ni la trama de la serie, ni Syaoran (lamentablemente) me pertenecen, si no a las maravillosas y muy bien remuneradas CLAMP. Yo soy una simple plebeya que adora escribir sobre ellos XD_

**Mi Paraíso: Tú**

"_Daría todo por estar nuevamente junto a ti… hasta la vida"_

Era pausada y aún así frenética. Era melancólica, dulce y armónica. Era triste, pero suave. Era sincera y sin embargo poseía aún los matices del engaño. No existía, en realidad, palabra alguna que definiera con exactitud la melodía desenfrenada de sus sentimientos. Una sinfonía peligrosa que amenazaba con destruir cada atisbo de paz, por pequeño que fuese, y sumirla en un profundo abismo repleto de desesperanza y dolor. Casi hipnotizante era la sensación que producían sus emociones. En su estomago se revolvían los nervios y en su pecho, un dolor inigualable.

"_No puedo más"_- se dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza rumbo al cielo.

Ambas lagunas color jade centellearon al abrirse y contemplar la luna, allí arriba, en lo más alto del cielo, irradiando delicados haces de luz que la cubrían, la empapaban y eclipsaban, así mismo, la fuerza del deseo que logró guiarla hasta el último piso de aquél condominio en el que vivía.

"_No puedo más"_- repitió.

Tomó aire y no pudo si no soltar el torrente de finos cristales de salobre líquido que recorrían sus mejillas color melón. Levantó un pie, descalzo, posándolo sobre el muro que la separaba de la realidad a la cual no deseaba volver jamás, a la cual no deseaba regresar ahora que él no estaba allí para ella.

"_Syaoran"_- susurró-_"¿Por qué me dejaste?"_

Pum.

Una ráfaga, violenta y absolutamente cruel, la golpeó y amenazó con tumbarla hacia atrás, casi podía identificarla como una señal, un signo y suave reprimenda, el tenue deseo de un corazón que había dejado de latir, pero que vibraba con el deseo de su salvación. Sakura se defendió del viento, ella ya no creía ni entendía de señales paranormales o signos desde el más allá, en lo único que confiaba era en la muerte y con ella la posibilidad de verlo nuevamente.

"_Papá, mamá, hermano, Yukito, Tomoyo, Mei Ling…lo siento_"-dijo, sonriendo tristemente.

Soltó una última lágrima y tras ello subió ambos pies al muro y a causa de la fiereza de los vientos, zozobró y se cubrió el rostro pues era bofeteada por la fuerza del aire a la vez que su corazón ardía con el deseo que en sus entrañas nació. Soltó un último sollozo. No quería saber nada más del mundo y de quienes lo habitaban, no añoraba nada más. No deseaba siquiera ver su rostro, surcado por ojeras rojizas, enmarcado por desgreñado cabello avellana y adornado con aquellos orbes verdes que inyectados en sangre destacaban el tremor de su alma.

"_Espérame_"- sonrió en medio de un lloriqueo_- "Espérame, Syaoran"_

Ése paso fue el más sencillo de dar.

Pensó en encontrar dolor, lo pensó mientras caía a una espectacular velocidad a través de los cielos. Imaginó el sonido de sus huesos al romperse, casi sintió el placer del dolor al fracturarse hasta el tuétano de sus huesos. La destrucción de su cráneo, la explosión de sus pulmones, ni siquiera el último latido adolorido de su corazón lograba asustarla. Era libre. Por fin.

"_**Sakura"**_

Presionó sus ojos con fuerza. Esa voz…

"_**Sakura"-**_ repitió la voz grave.

Abrió ambos ojos y en seguida se vieron empañados en lágrimas.

"_¿Syaoran?"-_ preguntó con voz ahogada.

El muchacho que la envolvió en sus brazos sonrió con tristeza, lucía enormemente triste, casi deshecho al descubrirla muerta y sin embargo ella sonreía radiante al verse con él nuevamente. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del castaño y fijo sus ojos en los color ámbar de él. Ambos sonrieron y en seguida sus bocas se unieron en un beso eterno, cargado de pasión, de amor, de desesperación y dolor. La añoranza vibraba en la caricia.

"_Te quiero"-_ susurró ella en cuanto él rompió el beso.

"**No te imaginas cuanto puedo llegar a amarte yo"**

Sintió su rostro arder y para nada le interesó la sangre que empapaba sus ropas mientras desangrada moría allá abajo. Allí arriba ella era feliz, estaba en el paraíso.


End file.
